Turned
by Kurt's Anatomy
Summary: The residents of Lima, Ohio are in for a wild ride when mysterious brothers Stefan and Damon Salvatore roll into town with a huge secret that could ruin them all… Rated T for some strong language and some mature-ish themes.
1. Welcome To Hell

Turned

**The residents of Lima, Ohio are in for a wild ride when mysterious brothers Stefan and Damon Salvatore roll into town with a huge secret that could ruin them all… **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This story features the established crossover universe between Glee and The Vampire Diaries. Basically, the Vampire Diaries characters are in the Glee universe and it's already established. Friendships and relationships alike. I'm trying out some new pairings in this story that I think I'll like but some of them are normal.**

**ALSO THERE IS NO GLEE CLUB IN THIS STORY. It's not a necessary plot device. So yeah. I've never written a Glee story without the club before so this is a new extra project for me. **

**Neither Mercedes or Puck will feature massively in this story. They are not a part of the core storyline. If this bothers you, feel free to find another story that may interest you more. Thank you.**

**The pairings are as follows...**

**Sam/Caroline**

**Kurt/Tyler**

**Santana/Brittany**

**Bonnie/Matt (Donovan)**

**Quinn/Mike**

**Tina/Artie**

**Finn/Rachel **

Chapter 1- Welcome To Hell

* * *

><p>Lima, Ohio could definitely be considered the worst place for anybody on Earth to live. The residents certainly thought as much and anybody was unfortunate enough to encounter it thought so too. Nobody was of the opinion that Lima was a nice place to inhabit. The fortunate ones had the merit and gall to leave once the option to but there were some that were bound to the small, inconsequential town as long as they lived.<p>

There was a certain group of friends attending McKinley High who were sure that they would leave the town one day. It was a fairly big group and, with the town's ratio of people who left to those who didn't, it was an unlikely prospect for them all to leave. And with a huge secret lurking right around the corner, their chances became even slimmer.

They came in couples. Most of them had paired off. They had already defied the odds, finding love amongst themselves. They fit together like a puzzle piece, confirming their beliefs that fate had intervened and brought them with their respective other halves.

There was Sam and Caroline, who had found everything they had been looking for in each other. Out of the entire group, they were the most destined. They had gravitated towards each other the very day that Sam had transferred from Nashville. It had been instantaneous, the connection between the two of them. Caroline, being co-captain of the Cheerios with Quinn, had of course been the first one to roll out the welcome mat for Sam Evans upon his arrival to McKinley. Quinn was not the sort to be welcoming. She played the Ice Queen role to a tee. Caroline had gratefully showed Sam around the school, feeling something in her stomach for the boy, and Sam's gratitude had turned into them spending more and more time together. Sam had asked Caroline out for dinner and everything spiralled upwards from there. Everybody was jealous of their relationship, even the people in happy relationships.

There was Kurt and Tyler, possibly the most controversial relationship in the entire town. Tyler had previously been the star quarterback of the football team, the guy that all of the girls wanted. There had been some debate as to whom _Tyler_ himself wanted, as he had never seemed to be interested in any of the girls at the school. It had taken Kurt Hummel, the token gay kid at McKinley, to partner up with him for an English presentation for Tyler to realise why none of the girls had been the objects of his affection. It had taken spending time with Kurt for Tyler to realise that he was gay. It was a controversy, as far as the in crowd at McKinley were concerned. It was a completely travesty, the likes of which had never been seen before at the school. The quarterback was gay and had been "turned" by the only other gay kid at the school just so that he could have a boyfriend. Tyler had been exactly what Kurt had wanted, despite telling himself that it was just another one of his straight guy crushes that was destined to hopelessly burn out in a flurry of disappointment. It turned out that he was completely wrong and that Tyler had been gay all along, only discovering it upon Kurt's presence. The former had come out to the school very quickly and very publicly afterwards, kissing Kurt in the middle of a pep rally. It was the most public setting the school had and everybody had found out within those four seconds. The outrage had been colossal and the two had only just begun to find peace. And even that was not bound to last very long, given the circumstances.

The rest of the couples were less conspicuous.

There was Bonnie and Matt, who had basically been dating since the age of eight, when they had first become best friends. They were the most stable couple of all of them and they were all of the opinion that Bonnie and Matt would last forever. And they probably would. Probably.

Santana and Brittany were another couple that would probably last forever. They were soulmates in the most binding sense of the word. They finished each other's sentences and it was thought that they could not begin to imagine life without each other.

Quinn and Mike had gotten together after everybody else. Their relationship was still fresh but stable. It had been a great shock to everybody when they had been spotted on a date at the Lima Bean. Kurt and Tyler hung out there frequently and had noticed the couples being cutesy in the booth near them. Surprised, they had watched from afar whilst the date progressed positively.

Both Tina and Artie and Finn and Rachel were newish relationships. Taking flight shortly before Quinn and Mike, both were steady going, but not without their bumps. Tina thought that Artie sometimes neglected her in favour of online Halo marathons or YouTube, but their relationship worked well enough. Rachel often thought that Finn was trying to sabotage her career by caring about his reputation. Finn thought that Rachel was too concerned about her future to imagine one with him. Rachel had admitted upon several occasions that she would always pick career over her boyfriend, but there was no reason why she couldn't have both. Finn had understood this and vowed to never let either of their futures obstruct what was happening in the 'there and now'.

The only single in their friendship group was Elena Gilbert. This fact did not bother Elena as she knew that she hadn't found the right man yet. Noah Puckerman had tried continuously to get into her pants, but she had made it rather clear that she was not interested in the slightest. She had thought that seeing all of her childhood friends in happy relationships would unsettle her and make her jealous, but she was strangely fine with that. She knew that love came for everyone and that it was just taking its time to get to her. That was OK.

Elena had harboured this strange feeling that things were about to become definitively more troublesome for her in a short amount of time. She didn't know what it was or why, but she knew that things were about to change and she wouldn't have time to adjust.

New students were always something huge at McKinley. They were fresh meat, just ready and waiting to be categorised among the school's ridiculously cliché caste system. Were they a jock, a cheerleader, a nerd, a punk, a troublemaker or were they normal, unable to be ranked by popularity and wealth? It was all a test of time. But, sometimes, there would be a student who fit into several of these categories and the students would have a hard time influencing them to join a certain clique. Diverging from the strict rubric of the school mechanism was a rare thing, indeed, but such circumstances existed and they were about to be tested.

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore entered the school in a whirlwind of mystery and gossipy rumours. He was only just walking to the office, where two members of the welcoming committee were set to meet him. Caroline was not able to make that day due to emergency cheerleading practice, but her minions were sent to work instead.<p>

So there stood Kurt Hummel and Elena Gilbert, ready to unwillingly welcome the newest unfortunate soul into the fray of McKinley High School.

"Do you think he'll be a massive douchebag? It wouldn't surprise me due to the calibre of existing Neanderthals that infect the halls with their syphilitic ways." Kurt posed. Elena grinned at him. Elena simply adored Kurt and, upon meeting him, had appreciated his company more and more.

"I don't know, I think the school has reached its capacity of syphilitic Neanderthals. Just look at the hockey team." Elena shot back. Their banter was easy and she loved it. It tested her wit against the most accomplished, sarcastic bitch the school had ever witnessed.

"Honey, there's always room for those cretins here. I wish there wasn't, but sadly there is. They just ignore the students with the most potential and feed them to the bears."

"I have a good feeling about this guy."

"Please don't tell me it's one of those special 'Bonnie Bennett' feelings that seem to predict unlikely events. I swear, that girl is freaky."

"No, it's just a gut feeling. I think he'll be special."

"Someone's looking for love." Kurt jibed pleasantly. Elena stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not _looking_, I'm just…curious as to when it'll find me."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, looking straight past Elena's head. "Girl, you'd better hope this guy is your epic love because hot damn." Kurt loved Tyler, but there was no denying that this guy was hot.

Standing just out of earshot, he was attired in a seductive black leather jacket, sunglasses covering his eyes and a gait that challenged even the most suave male model. His hair was fixed up with a small amount of wax and he had a lazy yet endearing smile etched upon his face. Elena turned and was mesmerising by the creature walking towards her.

"Hello there. My name is Stefan Salvatore. I presume you two compile the welcoming committee."

"Guh." Elena managed, then realised that nothing more was being said by her for a long while.

"She means yes. I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my dear friend, Elena Gilbert." Kurt offered a hand and welcomed Stefan to the school. "Welcome to McKinley. You'll loathe it, that's pretty much a given, but it'll be a fun kind of torture."

"Thanks for the tip." Stefan laughed before turning to Elena, who was still in a state of shock. "Pleased to meet you." Stefan stuck out his hand, which Elena grasped with such an eagerness that Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You too." She croaked, clearing her throat. Kurt knew he had to step in before Elena made a fool of herself.

"So, we'll be showing you around the building and teaching you the ins and outs of the school. Also, my taste in people is good enough to get a sense of where you belong and let me tell you that the only place you'll find people with enough fashion sense and money to wear one of Gucci's leather jackets is at our table in the cafeteria. Don't get me wrong, choose your own friends, but you look like the type of person who appreciates good taste. You won't find that anywhere else. I'm such a good welcome wagon."

"Excuse him, he gets excited around guys that dress well." Elena found her voice at last.

"I'm glad my clothes excite you, Kurt. I would love to sit with you both and your friends at lunch. Shall we?" Stefan waved a hand ahead of him as they started the tour.

"Well this is the choir room. It's quite ironic because there is no choir or musical group of any sort here. It's mainly used for extra-curricular practice and stuff. Feel free to use the grand piano or any of the instruments in there. Do you play?" Kurt asked casually, but he secretly wanted to get to know Stefan better so that he could see if the boy was right for Elena.

"Yes. I play piano, violin and guitar." Kurt looked sideways at Elena, who was blushing. "How about you both?"

"Well, Kurt plays piano, flute, clarinet, violin and drums. I play piano, guitar, drums and cello." Elena clearly wanted to impress Stefan, which Kurt thought was adorable. Stefan smiled down at her.

"I've always wanted to learn the drums. Elena, maybe you could teach me sometime?" Stefan suggested and Kurt grinned where neither of them could see him. This was perfect! Stefan was definitely making a subtle move and Elena could take it with both hands.

"Kurt's a better teacher, but I guess I could. I'm probably more patient."

"That's definitely true." Kurt piped up.

"Great! Just let me know when you're free."

"Yeah, I will."

Kurt intervened. "Why don't you exchange numbers? Timetables can get very hectic around here. It'd be easier." His suggestion made Elena want to punch him, but Stefan nodded with a smile and gave Elena his phone, as did she.

"Lovely. Uh, I'd love to see the library, if it's convenient, of course." Stefan said helpfully.

Kurt took the backseat on this one.

Elena's eyes lit up. A hot guy who liked music and books? She _had_ to fall in love with Stefan Salvatore. She figured that the chances were pretty good, he seemed interested too, at least.

"Sure! It's not far from here, actually." The trio began to to walk to the library, attracting the gazes of pretty much everybody as they passed. Stefan leaned down towards Kurt.

"Do people always stare here?"

"Well since you're new, we'd better give you the details of how this system works. First, you're new; you're bound to attract plenty of attention, each person concocting their own rumours depending on the capacity of their respective imaginations. Since you've just been since whispering in my ear, there will now be a rumour that I'm cheating on my boyfriend with you and that you're the latest gat guy to join the school. Also, it will probably be out there that Elena is trying to steal you from me, and will tell Tyler about us to get you alone with her." Kurt summarised.

"And that's not even all. Since we're on the subject, there are already a million rumours about our friendship group and that we're all having sex with each other. If you sit with us, you'll be the latest scandal. You'll be sexually paired with each of us and your mystery factor adds your sexuality in the equation. You'll be branded bisexual until you're publicly seen dating. Even though most of us are paired off, the school have managed to pair us up with everybody else, no matter what gender, sexuality or whether the other person is in a relationship. So as of now, you're having sexual relations with both me and Kurt, separately and at the same time."

Stefan scoffed.

"Hey, you laugh now, but wait until you meet the others. You'll be the school's newest slut." Kurt warned lightly. Stefan just chuckled.

"Well why don't we give them something to talk about?" Stefan slung both of his arms around Kurt and Elena's shoulders and kissed them both on the cheek, smirking at everybody who passed by.

They stumbled into the library and burst out laughing, unable to contain it for much longer.

"Oh my God. Did you _see_ their faces?" Elena giggled. The librarian came over and shushed them. The three slunk away into the depths of the library where nobody ever went, the books too intellectual for most of them to even _think_ about perusing in the first place.

"That was the greatest thing I've ever seen." Kurt stated, a huge smile on their face. "That was potentially risky, though. It's a good job that Tyler doesn't take stock in any rumours. There was once a rumour that I was fucking our friend Matt Donovan in janitor's closets after school, even though he's been dating Bonnie since like the age of eight."

"You sure?" Elena looked worried.

"Yeah, Tyler will be fine. He loves me and trusts me enough not to cheat. Which I won't. You seem lovely, Stefan, and there's no denying your attractiveness but I'm taken." Kurt winked.

"I'm rather flattered, Kurt, but I'm heterosexual." He raised an eyebrow, looking at Elena suggestively. The girl blushed.

"Yep, I'm straight and single. The rumours should be flying by now." Elena smiled, thinking of the whispers.

"For a group of not very well liked people, we sure are a popular topic of conversation." Kurt stated ironically.

"Okay, now I'm definitely sitting with you at lunch." Stefan said.

"Definitely. It's in like…two minutes." Kurt checked his watch. "Our apologies, Stefan, but we seem to have run out of time to show you around. We can do it tomorrow or after school or—."

"Ah, that's fine. I learn better by doing anyway. I'll figure it out. Plus, I think there's a map somewhere in the main office." Stefan shrugged.

"We had better get going to lunch. Some AV nerds think it's hilarious to try and steal our daily table and it's such a nuisance dealing with them and I would rather not today." Kurt grinned as they walked to the cafeteria.

"I take it that you guys are a tightly knit group." Stefan remarked.

"We are," Elena answered. "There are fifteen of us and you'll be the sixteenth. Even though it's quite a lot, we're still really close and always find time for everyone. It's the kind of dynamic between friends that not a lot of people really understand, but it works for us. We all love each other."

"Don't get sappy on me, Gilbert. I will take you to the carpet."

"That sounds like an invitation." Elena said playfully.

"It's a threat. Don't push me."

"I'll try not to."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I KNOW. I KNOW I'm a horrible person for starting a new story but I've wanted to write this for at least a year and I never got around to it. Well I'm writing it now and I don't care what you say. It's my account and I can post what I like. There. But do review it, please. The more reviews, the more I know people are interested and want me to continue. If you want any of my other stories to go faster, review it. Simple. The next review I get is the chapter I work on. Have at it. <strong>


	2. Acquaintances

Chapter 2- Acquaintances

* * *

><p>When the central lunch table was fully constructed (Sam pulled another table over to connect so that there was room for everybody as he always did.), everybody slowly noticed the unfamiliar face walking towards them with Kurt and Elena, all carrying their lunch trays over. The trio were the last to arrive, but room was made for them. Kurt took his usual seat next to Tyler and, usually, Elena but Stefan sat between them this time as to not immediately intimidate him.<p>

"Hey, you." Tyler kissed Kurt affectionately.

"Faggots." Somebody shouted.

Tyler stood to charge at him, but Kurt pushed him down. Tyler was much stronger physically than Kurt, but Kurt had the soothing touch and influence to calm his temper. Instead, Kurt turned.

"Oh, hello Johnson, please attempt to communicate with anybody at our table only when you've gathered enough intelligence to spell out the word 'cat' without assistance from an adult. I appreciate you shutting the fuck up so that we can eat lunch without you spreading your infection everywhere. Have a nice day." Kurt's sarcastic smile was deadly, although it appeared friendly.

"That was _hot_." Santana smirked. Kurt bowed his head. Tyler turned to his boyfriend.

"So who's the new guy you're fucking?" Stefan went to protest, but Kurt shook his head.

"This is Stefan. He's a really good lay, thanks for asking." Everybody laughed apart from Stefan. "It was a joke, Stefan. This is just our humour. You'll get used to it." Kurt winked.

Quinn smiled. "I used to think that there was enough male eye-candy at this table, but you've proven that there can never be too much." She rested her head on Mike's shoulder and still stared at Stefan.

"Stefan, this is everybody. Caroline, Sam, Mike, Quinn, Bonnie, Matt, Rachel, Finn, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Santana and Tyler. Everybody, Stefan Salvatore." Everyone mumbled their hellos. "We realise it's a bit much to meet everybody all at once, so I was wondering if you wanted to attend our weekly sleepover at Matt's house, if that's okay with Matt." Kurt turned.

"That's cool with me. Glad to have you there, Stefan." Matt nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Stefan grinned back at him.

"Excellent! So, how has everybody been this fine morning at just about the worst place on Earth?" Kurt looked around.

"Some guy vomited in my History class." Tina put in, to everybody's disgust.

"Arthur, please ask your girlfriend not to discuss vomit at the lunch table."

Tina, who was currently situated on Artie's lap, eating an apple, blushed.

"Thanks to Tina's revolting statement, I am now officially done eating." Caroline stated. The others laughed.

Stefan leaned over to Elena. "So what's the deal here? Is Kurt like…the Queen Bee of the group?"

Elena chuckled. "Contrary to what it looks like, Kurt is the least confident person at the table, except for maybe Tina. He just expresses himself as an extrovert to deflect people from thinking that he's weak."

The others were happily engaged in raucous conversation with each other, too interested to notice Stefan and Elena's absence from the conversation.

"What? That's crazy. A lack of confidence doesn't make you weak."

"In the eyes of the jocks it does. Kurt hides who he is to protect himself."

"That's also crazy. Why would he do that?"

Kurt, apparently, was listening and interjected.

"I know, I'll admit it doesn't seem like a healthy thing to do, but it keeps me safe. Only when I'm directly threatened will I retaliate."

Stefan frowned. "But shouldn't you be yourself? Above anything else?"

"Probably. I try to stand by that motto when advising other people, but I'm different. I'm not a good person." Kurt waved Stefan's protest away with a pre-emptive snort. "All protests are appreciated, Stefan, but you've known me for five minutes, so to speak. I may appear a nice person on the surface, but I can often be cold and aloof, but somehow my friends put up with me."

"Not true," Elena interrupted him. "We love you, Kurt. For everything you are. No matter what."

Kurt chuckled. "I know. If I was truly who I was, I wouldn't have many friends, let alone a boyfriend. It's complicated." Stefan got the hint that Kurt no longer wished to talk about himself anymore as the latter rested his head on Tyler's shoulder and clutched his hand.

"They're cute." Stefan smiled at Kurt and Tyler and then looked down at Elena.

"All the couples are," Elena glanced around at them all, seeing them cuddling together and being cutesy. She loved it. "It's adorable."

"Do you never feel lonely around all the couples?" Stefan asked, genuinely curious but not wanting to offend her.

"Sometimes I get irrational and resent the fact that I'm single, but these guys found their soulmates in high school and not everybody does. I know it'll come to me, so I'm not being impatient. They make sure that they don't do anything that involves mainly couples to keep me in the loop."

"Well, that's kind of them."

The discussion between the two was easy, talking about their favourite movies, colours and restaurants, a fact which was definitely noticed by most of the occupants of the lunch table. Not much slipped by them about one of their own and everybody was formulating a different approach to 'Operation: Stelena' and how to get their last remaining single friend in a relationship with someone that she had amazing chemistry with and the base feelings were obviously there for both of them. Anyone could just _look_ at the gleam in Stefan's eye and notice that he was interested. Elena's smile was brighter and more vibrant than they had ever seen it.

* * *

><p>The bell broke all of them out of their respective discussions as they made their way to their lessons. It turned out that Kurt, Elena, Tyler, Stefan, Caroline and Santana all had the same class together; French. Kurt <em>loved<em> French, as did Elena and Santana. Tyler just loved listening to Kurt jabbering in rapid French as he claimed that it "was a sexier language that English" (once, after losing a bet, Kurt had to spend the entire day speaking in consistent French with no English to be spoken at all) and found it highly attractive. Elena and Santana were both fluent and just used the class to work on their translation skills. Tyler did not grasp languages well but, with Kurt's assistance, to make it into the AP class, as was the case with Caroline. Stefan was a secret polyglot, a fact that not many people, not even his own brother, knew about him. He was planning on keeping a low profile when it came to McKinley but, once he was confronted with an opportunity to speak a language, he had to take it.

Madame Lloyd asked them to assemble into small groups and work on conversational skills, as her papers needed urgent grading. Kurt insisted on staying with his five friends, not wanting to associate with the weaker linguists in the class.

"_Je l'aime leçons faciles._" Kurt spoke, the French pouring from his mouth instinctively.

"_Je pourrais dormir maintenant_". Santana feigned a yawn.

"Do you speak French, Stefan?" Elena casually enquired. Kurt grinned. Stelena were _totally_ on.

Stefan's lip twitched. "_Oui , je parle couramment le français pendant trois ans_." She smiled.

"_Moi aussi." _Elena supplied.

Tyler and Caroline glanced sideways at each other. They were caught in a three-way (Santana was actually sleeping) nerd fest of the French language. Tyler just drank in the delightful sounds of his boyfriend speaking French as Caroline wished Sam was there to entertain her. She knew the odd bit of French, but her listening and comprehension skills were definitely weak and she could not identify many of the words that Kurt, Elena and Stefan were speaking. She caught the odd verb occasionally every now and then, but she eventually gave up and decided that her Instagram feed was much more important. She received a text from Quinn.

_How are the lovebirds? ;) x_

Caroline stifled laugh, watching Tyler closely and presuming that he was in fact hard.

_Well Tyler is getting wood from Kurt's French (no surprise) but Stelena are sitting super close and I swear Stefan almost grabbed her hand a second ago. They definitely have potential together. x_

As she predicted, Tyler crossed his right leg over his left and shuffled in his seat. He looked extremely uncomfortable with having wood in class.

"Kurt, maybe you should revert to English for a minute. Your boyfriend needs to...deflate." Kurt's eyes glinted with mischief, but he read the secret double meaning in Caroline's eyes which was _Stelena talking in French is bound to make them date. Shut up for a bit, won't you? _Kurt nodded and pulled up a chair next to Tyler, probably apologising for the awkward party in his boyfriend's pants. _  
><em>

Stefan and Elena were so engrossed in each other that they barely noticed Kurt's withdrawal from the conversation. They were still speaking in French, about what Caroline could not decode.

All she knew was that Stelena was a definite match made in Heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A short chapter, yes, but it probably will pick up. The next chapter is the sleepover.<strong>


End file.
